1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a journal, and more particularly to a journal for a head tube of a bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,758 to Chi, filed May 30, 1991. In this patent, a covering and an upper cap are separated and are formed as two individual parts.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel journal in which the covering and the upper cap are formed integral.